


Stop playing with your food, Tony

by Ludovica



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hasn't eaten in three days. Steve gives him an ultimatum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop playing with your food, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this a while ago already, but had yet only posted it on tumblr. But since I still like it and want all of my fanfics to be at one place together, I decided to upload it here as well :)

Steve was hardly surprised when Tony pushed him against the wall as soon as he entered the kitchen. They hadn’t seen each other in days – first Steve had been on a solo mission, and when he came home Tony had been so preoccupied by a new project that he hadn’t left his workshop for 78 hours straight.

He was more surprised by the fact that Tony didn’t even taste like alcohol when he kissed him. He obviously hadn’t eaten enough in the last days, and the bitterness of strong coffee was pervasive, but at least he seemed to be dead sober.

Dead sober and horny as hell, if he didn’t happen to carry one of his tools in his pocket.

Steve reciprocated the kiss with a little less tongue than Tony was obviously trying to get, then he pulled back. The smaller man was looking at him with hungry eyes, but the super soldier just frowned. “Did you actually eat or sleep this week, Tony?” He knew that his lover despised to be side-tracked during make-outs, but he just hated to see those dark circles under his eyes.

Tony huffed and pulled Steve’s head farther down to get to his lips again. “That stuff is so overrated… I’ve had no sex for a fucking week, that’s more important…”

“Language, Tony”, Steve chided in a low voice between two pecks to his lips. Tony just looked at him with a renitent sparkle in his eyes.

“Oh, don’t talk shit now, Mr G-rated… I know how fucking much you like it when I talk dirty to you when you push me down and give my ass a good pounding with that serum-enhanced cock of yours…” His voice was a purr now, sweet honey tickling over his lips onto Steve’s. The super soldier sighed in frustration and grabbed his head, holding him in place while he pressed a long, passionate kiss onto the dry lips of his lover.

“Be a good boy and eat something, Tony”, he whispered against his now slightly flushed lips when they parted again. “I don’t want you to collapse. As soon as you’ve eaten something, I’ll sleep with you.”

Tony pouted for a second, then he suddenly grinned again – a wolfish grin that sent a little shiver down Steve’s spine.

“So, I eat, we fuck, right?”

“Yes. In that succession”, Steve replied dryly.

“Great!” He grabbed Steve again and pulled him in for another desperate kiss. Steve raised his eyebrows, but kissed Tony back, and even followed suit when he started to lead him towards the kitchen table. Only when he could feel the edge of the table pressing against his butt he stopped the kiss.

“I don’t think this is part of our deal, Tony.”

The other Avenger just grinned. “Trust me, Cap, I’ll eat alright…”

With these words he pushed Steve back. The blond man sat down on the kitchen table, but instantly halted Tony’s hands when he started to open his jeans.

“Real food, Tony”

“Don’t worry…” Tony purred and pulled his hands out of Steve’s, then opened his pants and pulled them down.

Steve sighed in frustration. “Tony-“ But as soon as he tried to stand up, he already felt Tony’s lips against his own again, and with another sigh he complied and didn’t even protest when Tony started to unbutton his shirt. It was generally futile to refuse Tony anything, so he’d just go with it for now. He definitely wouldn’t do anything to Tony, though. If Tony didn’t stick to the deal, neither would Steve.

When Tony finally relieved him of his briefs, he frowned again. “Our teammates won’t like that, Tony. We eat at this table.”

Tony snorted and threw the piece of underwear over his shoulder. “You should have seen what Clint and Natasha were doing on that table when they wanted to ‘clean the kitchen’ after our last thanksgiving dinner.”

The super soldier groaned lowly and rubbed his temple with two fingers. “I told you a million times that you’re not supposed to peep on the others through your surveillance cameras…”

He just heard a laugh in response, before a warm mouth was wrapped around the tip of his cock and forced a low moan over his lips.

“I said real food, Tony!” he scolded. However, he couldn’t keep himself from reacting quite obviously – after all, he hadn’t even touched himself in the last week, despite all the pent-up tension the last mission had caused.

It didn’t help that Tony knew exactly how to get him rock-hard in the course of moments.

“Just don’t worry, Stevie baby…” Tony muttered against the tip of his completely erect cock, before he suddenly grabbed a plastic bag that apparently had been waiting on one of the chairs the whole time. When Steve looked at him in confusion, Tony grinned over his whole face and pulled out a neatly wrapped piece of shawarma.

Again Steve groaned and just sank back down onto the table. “You bastard planned this, didn’t you?”

Tony chuckled again. “Language, Cap…”

Then he unwrapped the sandwich. The delicious smell of grilled meat hit Steve’s nose, and he rolled his eyes. “That’s ridiculous, Stark.”

“Oh, shush, at least I eat something, right?” For a second Tony looked at Steve’s cock thoughtfully. “Now, how to do this best…” he murmured, then he lifted his lover’s cock up a little bit and wrapped the sandwich around it, so that the bottom of it was facing up and half the stuffing was coming out, though he was able to keep the rest in by pushing his cock down against his abs again and sealing the sandwich in that way.

Steve sighed in frustration. “You’re making a mess, Tony…” The sandwich wasn’t hot anymore, but warm enough to feel a lot better than it likely should. He actually had to hold back not to thrust up into that wet warmth. But as long as he had any grain of self-respect, he sure as hell wouldn’t fuck a sandwich.

Tony snorted again. “Whatever, Cap. I like a mess once in a while. You of all people should know that…” The purr was back in his voice.

He leaned down and started to devour the bottom of the pita bread first, until he broke through to its two different stuffings. With low sighs he nibbled the meat and condiments from Steve’s cock, then he started to lick the sauce off of his hot skin. Steve couldn’t help moaning lowly and deeply every now and then. Of course, it was still ridiculous – but Tony’s tongue, his beard, his lips just felt so good…

As soon as Tony had finished with the underside of his cock, he started to graze the rest of the shawarma from his balls, his abs, his hips, licking and suckling at every piece of skin he could get, until his super soldier lover was moaning and writhing below him. Then he started to eat up the rest of the shawarma around his cock, namely the last pieces that were still trapped between his cock and his abs. He didn’t even bother lifting his dick up or anything – he just tilted his head and fetched all the meat, pita and sauce he could get with his tongue, together with as much of the precum dripping from the wet, crimson tip as possible, until Steve was completely clean and panting with arousal.

With a huge grin Tony looked up. “I’ve eaten all up, Cap. Do I get my desert now?”

Steve growled lowly and sat up, grabbing Tony’s hair and kissing him roughly. He tasted like meat and onions and sex – a pervert, ridiculous, enticing taste – and Steve just wanted to fuck that insolent grin off of his face, like so many times before.

A moment later he was pressing Tony’s chest against the table, pulling his pants down and ripping his t-shirt open while he peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses.

“I’ll give you your ‘desert’ alright, twisted brat…” he hissed into his ear before biting down the nape of his neck. When he heard a loud moan coming from the smaller man, he spread his legs and reached into one of the pockets of Tony’s pants to pull out a small bottle of lubricant – he knew his lover far too well not to know that he would have plotted out every little detail of this whole episode.

The mewling sound Tony let out when he pushed in two lube-slicked fingers at the same time was incredibly satisfying after the frustratingly warm, sticky ordeal Steve had just been through. However, he quickly pulled one of them back and worked Tony open until he actually could take the second more comfortably, then he quickly worked in a third one.

When he had pulled his fingers out and squeezed the rest of the content of the tiny tube over his dick, he leaned forward and bit Tony’s neck again. “I hope you know that I’ll have to teach you a lesson for playing with your food like that…”

Tony groaned and spread his legs farther. “Fucking hell, yeah, teach me that lesson, big boy…”

Steve responded with a sharp smack on Tony’s right buttock. When Tony whined and arched his back at that, he swiftly pushed his cock into that warm, eager body below him.

His lovely billionaire arched beautifully under him when he started to pound away at his rear, but Steve just pushed him down and upped the tempo, making him moan and writhe on the polished surface of the kitchen table until he could finally hear a choked cry, and then Tony’s body went limp below him.

Steve finished with a few more thrusts – the serum hadn’t only given him superhuman stamina on the battlefield, after all – and then pulled out.

With a low sigh he cleaned himself and his lover with a Kleenex (as far as possible with Tony still lying on the table) before he suddenly noticed that Tony wasn’t moving.

“Tony? You alright?” he asked, slightly anxious – but when he heard a low snore coming from the motionless body on the table, he just grinned. At least he had managed to get him to sleep…

Steve lifted his lover up bride-style and carried him out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. He told Jarvis to tell the cleaning staff to be extra thorough with the kitchen table, and to keep everybody out of their bedroom unless Congress was under fire or something like that; then he tugged Tony in and laid down next to him, smiling when his sleeping lover rolled around and instantly snuggled up to him, clinging to his shoulders as if he didn’t want to let go ever again.

They should have pancakes for breakfast, Steve thought, just before he drifted off to sleep too.


End file.
